


Mission Log #8

by Jacobdflores



Series: Miscellaneous Missions [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A-Wings, Blue Squad, Dogfighting, Explosions, First Order, Flanking, Gen, New Republic, Pilots, Planet Excarga, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Pre-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Rescue, Resurgent-class star destroyer, Space Station, Star Wars - Freeform, Super-computer, TIE fighters, The Resistance Era, siege, the resistance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 16:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17666489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacobdflores/pseuds/Jacobdflores





	Mission Log #8

  **Mission Log #8**

 **Location:** _Excarga_ , Herios sector, Outer Rim Territories

 **Operative:** Cmdr. Jaycob Flesio (Captain at the time)

 **Squad:** Blue

 **Year:** 32 ABY

"Blue Squad, what's your ETA? We're getting pounded by FO fast-movers! Our defensive systems aren't equipped for this!"

Said the shaky voice of a worried New Republic flight officer. Jaycob could tell that whoever was on the other side of the comms line was scared to death. Blue Squad was still a few seconds away, so all Jaycob could do was try to reassure him.

"Be advised, Excarga Station we're en route and awaiting coordinates for gun-run. Entire squad of A-Wings with a full payload are on standby, over."

Blue Squad exited hyperspace, welcomed by a singular Resurgent-class star destroyer and a New Republic space station under siege.

"We copy Blue Leader, just get here fast! They're all around us!"

Jaycob shook his head at the lack of professionalism the officer showed. But he couldn't blame him, the First Order were pretty threatening most of the time. With their shiny new cruisers and upgraded starfighters, they almost made Jaycob hesitate. Almost.

"Blue 3, get a scan on that cruiser, let's see what we're dealing with."

Jaycob ordered to his squadmate, Mac.

"On it."

He replied, flicking two switches and twisting a knob. A miniature blueprint took up a small portion of Mac's NavComputer screen, with a vertical line shifting from left to right, highlighting all of the capital ship's core systems.

"Nothing too special Captain: KDY and Gemon-8 ion engines, a SJFS III-a1a power plant, over 1500+ anti-ship turrets, concussion missile launchers, tractor beam projectors, all wrapped with a neat little bow on top in the shape of two wings of TIE's."

"So just another day in the office, huh Mac?"

"Seems like it."

"Great, how're our chances at hitting the core?"

"Slim to none. That thing's reinforced with some heavy material. If I were you, Captain, I'd go for those shield projectors on the back of the ship. They're connected to the main bridge, we hit that it'll be out of commission for sure."

"Then that's what we're doing. No wonder Jax gave you that super-computer and not me, good work."

Jaycob slowly urged his throttle forward, warming the engines with the fight ahead. Shifting tabs between his squad roster to his Targeting Computer, the comms were flooded with battle chatter of nervous pilots readying for initial contact. The first targets came into view in a matter of seconds, a squad of four TIE fighters charging straight at them.

"Look alive fellas, push right through them. We need to hit those shield generators!"

Jaycob commanded, relaying the highlighted subsystems to all of his squadmates' NavComputers.

"Copy that."

"We'll kick these scum out of the system!"

A pair of Blues replied. Initial contact was hard-hitting, Resistance and First Order forces exchanged fire, merely avoiding head-on collision. Jaycob was able to annihilate two before engaging in his evasive maneuvers, slowly making his way to the shield generators. There were a total of eight, four on both the port and starboard sides of the rear, above the engines.

"Blues, split the squad into two groups. Attack the generators from separate directions, Mac and I will provide cover."

"Roger that, running interference."

Mac confirmed. The pair's A-Wing's diverted from the original flight path and split off to take on their pursuit angles. With Jaycob's strategy, the two would have to pin themselves against entire squads of four or five. But for them, it was a task they could handle with ease.

Mac lined his crosshairs with the first TIE squad, splattering a stream of energy into their backs. Two fighters went down, the rest scattered. Jaycob on the other hand, fired a pair of concussion missiles, mixed with a spread of cannon fire, dispatching his own squad of five in a matter of seconds.

"Looks like I still have a lot to learn, huh?"

Mac joked. Jaycob smiled as he began to pursue his next squad.

"It comes with experience."

Continuing his assault, Jaycob was relieved to see that Blue Squad was already halfway through with the shield generators.

"There you go Blues, keep at it!"

He praised, giving them a much-needed morale boost. Three more TIE's fell victim to his aggression, but not before Mac requested support.

"Jaycob, can I get a hand?"

He asked calmly under pressure. Jaycob redirected his flight path and took a new pursuit angle on Mac's tailgaters. In response, Mac rotated his blaster cannons toward the rear and fired, essentially pinching the TIE squad between to lanes of cannon shots. A few stray bolts collided with Jaycob's hull, but the shields prevented them from doing any serious damage.

"Whoa there buddy, watch where you're shooting!"

"My bad, Captain. At least we got them."

The First Order were taking heavy losses, all at the hands of two pilots. Blue Squad completed their task without difficulty, extinguishing the shield generators in no time. The next target was the command bridge.

_To Be Continued…_


End file.
